In many computer systems, multiple bootable devices (e.g., hard drive, floppy drive, etc.) are available to boot the system. Some of such bootable devices (e.g., a floppy drive) can be used to boot the system in an unsecure manner because the contents of some bootable devices are not controlled. For example, a floppy disk might contain code that causes sensitive storage areas of the hard drive to be accessed.